Star Vs The Forces Of Evil: Too Familiar Pain
by TheEnderRebel
Summary: Reym has been vanquished in the eyes of Mewni. . . but what do Marco's eyes hide. Miggs because i dont know how these names work THE sequel to my previous work, i found it to be not as good as the original in my opinion but what the heck.
1. 1 INTO THE DARK

Marco was holding Higgs hand, as they moved through the forest scrub, he was helping her over rocks and logs of assorts. Marco wore his red hoodie and armoured grieves which covered his upper and lower arms, he brandished a sword in a sheath, an axe on his belt and a shield. Higgs, in her tunic and armoured pads, carrying a bow and arrows, assorted knives and rope. They came up to a clearing as their hands parted, they moved closer to the centre but stopped before a large crack in the ground.

'Ok, let's get the rope ready,' Marco said as he took the rope of Higgs and he tied it around the tree.

Higgs walked up to the gap, dropped a rock and waited for the distant clash of stone on stone.

'Thirty feet,' she began, as she marched to Marco, 'wasn't expecting it to be so nice here.'

She said, looking at the scenery.

'We should come back again, soon.' He said with a smile.

'Maybe when we're not looking for some dumb rock.' She replied with a smile.

'Heckapoo said this is the place, it shouldn't be a "dumb rock," I hope.' He said, tying the rope around his waist.

Higgs walked up, brought the rope around the tree and giving Marco the other end which he tied around his waist. She looked up, looking into his eyes and saw how sad he was. She leaned in and kissed him briefly.

'I'll cover you.' She reassured him, preparing her bow.

He held onto the rope Higgs handed him and he began to climb into the crevasse. He climbed below into the dark, he reached the bottom of the hole and untied the rope around his waist. He looked around the dim room, he looked on the floor to find dust covering carvings. He brushed away the dirt to find writing, in an ancient language. _Ok, you got this. . . in sixteen years you've seen this before,_ He thought. " _you walk the path of Reym, the War Master. Master your fears ye who are mighty, journey into the dark and find the War Paths Prize"._ He walked into the dark, out of the light and disappeared in the chasms darkness.

'Marco?' Higgs called from the entrance.

She stood there a moment, bow ready _. This doesn't feel right_. . . she thought. She walked to the edges, she took hold of the ropes and climbed down. While on the floor she looked down at the carvings, she stopped when she heard the sound of steel on rock and screaming. She turned to the dark, readied her bow and waited. Out from the dark came Marco screaming, covering in some kind of "glow in the dark ooze".

'Higgs!' he yelled, 'run!'

Higgs looked behind to see something moving behind him, only thing she could see was glowing blue eyes and teeth in the dark. She shot the arrow at the eyes and the creature retreated.

'The icon?' she asked.

'Yeah, I found it!' he yelled, running to her side.

'So where-?' she began.

'It ate it!' he interjected.

The creature came back, circling and roaring at them. Marco ran up with his sword before he was knocked back. Higgs shot an arrow at the creature again, but it managed to evade and charge at them. Marco and Higgs backed into the light from the ceiling and stepped back further. The creature stepped into the light, revealing its slim and arachnid type form with numerous arms and spikes protruding from its body. Higgs shot another arrow and the beast slinked back into the shadows. Higgs ran up to the rope and began to climb.

'Marco!' she called.

'The icon!' he shouted back as the creature returned.

'leave it!' she called as she climbed to the exit.

The beast lumbered at Marco, he held his sword and ran at it. He fell to the ground in a sliding motion and held his sword up as he passed under the beast. The beast lingered in the light before barely turning to Marco. He drew the axe and threw it at its head. The beasts form twisted as it came about and was preparing to charge, it opened its mouth and roared. The beast set its eyes on Marco but as it charged, and arrow came through its head from the top and exited through its lower jaw. The beasts body fell to the floor before Marco and bled. Marco looked up to see Higgs dangling from the rope.

'You gonna get it?' she asked with a smile.

'Yeah,' he began, raising his sword, 'I'm going to have to.'

Marco left the cave as Higgs helped him up, he exited with an item covered in muck. It was a gauntlet, dark and corroded steel with symbols and stylised embellishments.

'Well, better than a rock,' Higgs said with a smile.

Marco grabbed a sack from the side of his belt, he put the gauntlet inside and then then he cradled it for a moment. Higgs looked at him concerned before she took it from him.

'I'll take this one,' She said, placing the sack around her belt.

'Alright,' he sighed with a sense of gratitude, 'will we go the way we came, or take the high road?'

'Well the way we came was through a spider's nest. . .' she pondered, 'let's take the high road.'

He nodded as he led the way, Higgs caught up to him and placed an arm on his shoulder.

'Well, Heck will be happy with what we got.' she said, snuggling close to him.

'I hope so, she was angry when we got her the rock.' He said with a smile.


	2. 2 OUT OF THE LIGHT

Marco and Higgs found themselves on a rocky path that lead out of the forest. Ever higher they climbed as the path they were on cleared the foliage and they could see how far the forest really was.

'You take me to such nice places.' She started, staring out over scenery.

'Yeah, but also dangerous ones,' Marco began as he turned to see markings scrawled on the rock path, '"The Kaiban Road: trespassers be warned!"'

'Sounds inviting,' she began, staring out to the setting sun, 'too late to turn back, the spiders would be worse in the dark.'

'Yeah,' he began, as he marched forward, 'well try not to draw attention then.'

'Why didn't you bring the scissors?' she asked.

'Star asked for them,' he responded, 'something to do with "Princess Duties."'

'Goblin Dogs?' she asked with a smile.

'Goblin Dogs.' He answered.

They followed the path as the sun went down, the path seemed to vanish in the dark, before the moonlight gave some reprieve. They continued on to an area that was lit with fires, they continued slowly and found a campsite.

'No one in sight.' He said.

'From what we can tell,' Higgs moved closer to the light, 'let's go around.'

'That's the problem, I think. . .' he pointed to a path on the opposite side of the camp, 'I think that's the only path through.'

She gave a sigh and shook her head. He raised his shield and drew his sword. He walked cautiously forward as Higgs raised her bow and followed, they made it to the centre area of the camp, before huts and small beds around a fire. The area was decorated with various furs and pelts, skulls on pikes were placed haphazardly around and torches illuminated the path at the far end. He continued on to the path, out of the camp and to reach a great gap in the landscape. The path follows to a bridge over a chasm.

'Higgs,' he turned to find Higgs wasn't behind him, 'Higgs?'

'Marco!' she called out from the distance.

Marco ran back to see Higgs on her knees with a knife to her throat, a barbarian stood behind her, covered in pelts and assorted bone necklaces and chains.

'I'd hate ta cut dis petty thangs neck boy,' he said with a grin, as others gathered around, 'boy, throw down ya sword!'

Marco complied, throwing down the shield, the sword and the axe. The barbarian released her and threw her toward him.

'Tie dem up!' he ordered.

They were tied to a post, back to back with their arms tied around each other's upper chests. Marco couldn't help but blush at this, how tightly his arms were around her. The bandits walked away laughing and sat around the fire.

'Marco,' she started, 'there's a knife in my blouse. . .'

'Why would you-?' he tried to ask.

'Doesn't matter, reach in and-' she stopped as a figure marched up and dropped the icon from the cave at Marco's feet.

'Whots dis?' he asked with drool trailing from his mouth.

'It's a gauntlet' he responded.

'Wot?' he beckoned.

'We found it on the road,' he bent his knee before Marco, 'something old that people wear.'

'You squibs in castles wear dees,' he spat, 'because you aint tough, like the free folk.'

He stormed off to the other around the fire.

'Ok, grab it.' she whispered.

'ok, ok, ok. . . ok. . .' he muttered as he carefully reached down the top of her tunic.

He gave a small laugh.

'I should have taken you to dinner.' He said with a laugh.

'You already did.' She said with a smile.

Marco couldn't help but turn a darker red, his hand grasped something thin and sharp. He pulled it out carefully, and attempted to undo his hands bounds but stopped as the figure returned. He pointed a knife at Marco threateningly before he cuts Higgs's hands free. Someone pulled her free and dragged her off.

'leave her alone!' he shouted, attempting to stand.

'I tink we wont.' He laughed as he dragged Higgs to a tent.

Marco worked fast as he cut his bonds and quietly headed to the tent. He looked inside to see Higgs thrown on the bed and the bandit on top, licking at her tears. Marco walked up carefully, raised the knife and stabbed the banding in the back of the neck and he fell forward. Higgs froze for a second, but Marco stepped back as he saw the blood on his hand.

'Marco. . .' she called, 'get. . . him. . . off.'

Marco took a second and pulled him off, revealing Higgs with a tear down her tunic and blood on her body.

'Did he-?' he started.

'No. . .' she said, seeing all the blood, 'lets. . . get out of here.'

Marco took her hand, pulled her out, and went around the tent, getting around the group. Higgs walked ahead, but Marco turned back and saw the icon.

'Marco?' she whispered.

'The gauntlet.' He said as he went back to the camp.

He got around the group in the centre and got to the post.

'Boss is dead!' a bandit yelled, running out the tent, 'dere!'

He yelled, pointing at Marco. Marco grabbed the icon, he ran to the exit, but a bandit ran up and knocked him back. He turned as a bandit grab him by the hoodie and threw him through the fire pit and he tumbled out the other side. Marco patted himself down as he got to his feet and backed away. He looked at the icon, he put it on and readied the knife in his hand. The first bandit ran at him, Marco swung at him, cutting his hand and he turned away. Another bandit knocked him over and forced him to drop the knife. Three bandits started holding him down as one took hold of a rock, Marco used the gauntlet and gripped the throat of the bandit, it took him by surprise as the bandit stopped moving and fell limp on top of him. The other two jumped off in shock, backed away and they turned and ran. Marco pushed the body off him, he looked at the gauntlet which had blood on it, he took it off and threw it to the floor.

'Marco!' Higgs called.

'It killed. . . I killed. . . them. . .' he began as a tear ran down his faced.

'Marco. . .' she said as she hugged him, 'let's go.'


	3. 3 NOT AGAIN

Marco and Higgs stood before the doors of the Castle of Mewni, Marco slammed his fist against the hard wood and the doors parted, and they marched in. Heckapoo was waiting for them, but Marco simply walked past her and walked on.

'What's with him?' she asked.

'He killed two people,' she said as Heckapoo gasped slightly, 'the first he killed to save me. . . but the other. . .'

'Did you get it?' Heckapoo asked.

'Yes,' Higgs said as she offered her the bag, 'and its real.'

'How do-?' she began.

'Because he snapped a man's neck without trying.' She said.

'I. . . think its best you check on him,' Heckapoo said as she took the bag, 'tread lightly.'

Higgs walked through the halls of the castle, she stood outside Marco's room, and as she stood there ready to knock she hesitated. _Was a year enough?_ She thought. She knocked to receive no response, she tried to open the door, but it was locked.

'Marco?' she asked.

'Higgs. . . just. . .' He started.

'If you need time. . .alone. . .' she started, 'I understand.'

'Thanks. . .' he responded, before she walked off.

Marco was in his room, in his bath. He lost the grieves revealing the dark purple streaks, thick and broad, climbing up his arms. He had cuts and a few burns on his hands and face. He breathed deeply as he dunked his head under the water. For nearly a minute he stayed under, before he rose again to take a deep breath. _He lingers. . ._ something deep inside said. _Stirring. . . growing. . . the vessel will be his. Mine._

'No. . .' he said aloud, 'never again. . .'

Higgs herself was in the bath in her room, she got out and looked at her torn and bloody tunic, lamenting it was the last time she wore it. she instead went to the cupboard and pulled out a blue frilly dress. She changed, looked at herself in the mirror and generally felt morose about her attire. _Yep. . . still not me_ she thought. She headed to the eating hall, inside there were guards feasting, the royal family at the far table while Heckapoo sat with the peons, digging into a leg of meat, Higgs walked up and sat across from her.

'Hungry?' she asked.

'Of course,' she muttered between chews, 'how's Marco?'

'Well. . . he seems tired. . .' she picked at the pile of food in the centre of the table, 'he keeps pushing us away.'

'Well. . . have you seen him out of the hoodie?' she asked with a smile.

'N-no,' Higgs said with a blush, 'not. . . in a while, he keeps trying to distance himself and we don't really hang out.'

'Hrm, I recommend you check the marks on his arms. . .' she said, ripping a piece of flesh from the bone, 'just in case.'

'In case of what?' Heckapoo simply tucked into more food, Higgs turned to the hall entrance and saw Marco walking in with his hood on.

He came in and sat at a long table with few people. Higgs got up, then walked up to sit with him. She sat beside him, but he slid further away. She moved closer and wrapped an arm around him.

'You can't get out of this nerd.' He said with a smile.

'I guess not,' he said, picking some food tables centre, 'so. . . what were you and Heck talking about?'

'Boring stuff, she sat there eating mostly. . .' she turned to see Heckapoo taking another leg of meat, 'yeah and she's still doing it.'

He couldn't help but laugh as he got closer to her.

'I'm sorry. . . it's just. . . I've never-' he started.

'Taken a life?' Marco trembled at her comment.

'He was going to kill you. . . so I did it. . . but the other. . .' he stopped as he began to shake further.

'I'm sorry.' She said, holding him closer.

'Higgs. . . I wanna-' She stood up.

'Yeah, me too,' she helped him to his feet, 'besides Heckapoo eating threw me off.'

They fled the dining hall and returned to Marco's room, they walked in and Marco collapsed on the bed. Higgs stared at him and took a look at a purple streak running down his hand.

'Marco?' she asked, 'can you please. . . take your jumper off?'

'what?' he asked as he sat up and stared at her, covering his hand, 'why? Its cold in-'

'Please.' She asked sincerely.

He hesitated, but he stood up and removed his jumper revealing a long sleeve shirt. She glared at him, but he removed the shirt, showing dark purple streaks running up his arms like vines. She stepped closer and grabbed his hand, feeling the purple streaks, feeling they were beneath the skin, or part of it.

'How long has it been like this?' she asked.

'Too long,' he started, 'it's just kept growing.'

'Queen Moon may-' He took her hand in his.

'I agree,' he said, shocking her, 'I tried to hide something from her before and I became. . . him. But it's probably best that we tell her, I won't ignore your concerns or your reason.'

With that, she smiled and hugged him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

'We can always tell her tomorrow,' She reassured him, 'and. . . why don't I stay here with you tonight?'

'Well,' he began, blushing deeply, 'it would be cramped, but-'

'I don't mind.' She said, pushing him onto the bed before she jumped beside him.

She huddled close to him as he wrapped an arm around her. _Tomorrow. . . we tell the queen_ he thought internally. _Will you?_ Something else asked him. Later in the night, Higgs awoke as Marco was shaking, she got close to him and pressed her lips against his. _I'm here Marco. . . don't push me away_ she thought.


	4. 4 INSIDE

Higgs woke up as the sun rose, she tried to sit up, but the figure next to her held her tight. She stared at his face with a smile and she began to fall asleep again, but before she did she saw faint glowing coming from Marco. She was surprised as a green light glowed from behind Marco's eyes, almost like blood in a river.

'Marco?' she spoke weakly, 'Marco!'

'Higgs?' he began to stir, 'what is it?'

She stared into his face and saw as light faded.

'Your eyes. . . we're glowing!' he smiled, thinking it was a compliment but he saw how her face showed her fear and his smile faded.

'lets. . . find Queen Moon.' He said, stepping out of bed and scrambling for his clothes.

Marco got his jumper on and fled from the room, Higgs followed behind, by the time she caught up to Marco he was almost running with sad eyes.

'Slow down!' she called.

'The Queen may still be in bed,' he began, 'we should go to their room first and-'

'Would you stop!' Higgs said, as she stepped in front of him, 'relax, we have all day. . . just calm down!'

He stopped moving before her, he stood there in silence and stared at her.

'Ok. . . ok. . .' he got down and sat on the floor.

'It's ok. . .' she sat down beside him, 'well take care of this. . . whatever this is-.'

'I know what it is!' he interrupted, 'he's still. . . here. . .'

'He. . . can't. . .' she began, as a tear slid down her cheek.

'I hear his voice. . . he still haunts me. . .' he started, 'I don't want. . . anyone to get hurt. . . I don't want you to get hurt. . .'

She leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'You won't. . .' she said calmly to him as she hugged him.

'It's time for a Star solution. . .' he stated.

Meanwhile, in a distant part of the castle, Heckapoo seated in a stone chain, holding the gauntlet to her flame atop of her head.

'Come on. . . come on!' she said impatiently.

She pulled the gauntlet back and the glowing metal soon turned back to a cold black. She placed it on the stone floor and reached for a hammer. She swung attempted to strike the icon, but as the hammer hit the gauntlet, the head of the hammer shattered and Heckapoo was knocked back.

'Come on!' she groaned.

She picked up the gauntlet and started throwing it to the ground.

'Break!' she threw it again, 'Break!'

She stopped for a moment and fell on her back _. This is hopeless. . . the forge is gone. . . I can't forge any more scissors and I can't break the icon. . ._ she thought in annoyance, rubbing her eyes. _Rhombulus can't freeze it. . . the crystals don't hold. . . we can't just hide it again_ she got up and grabbed the gauntlet.

'What are you doing Reym?' she asked the gauntlet, 'I'm losing my mind!'

Meanwhile in Marco's room, Star and Higgs were tying Marco to his bed without his shirt or pants on, he was only in his boxers. Marco was trying to wriggle out of ties as they tied them tighter.

'There!' Star announced, 'now you won't be able to move and hurt anyone!'

'Alright. . . but why did I have to strip down to my boxers?' he asked.

'Err. . .' Star said, blushing, 'it. . .might get hot.'

'Alright. . . but still. . .'he said, yawning, 'get. . . your. . . mother. . .'

'The spell worked then,' Star said, walking to the door, 'I'll get my mother.'

'Ok,' Higgs said as she left, 'ok.'

She stared at Marco, looking at the Marks on his arms and how they seemed to run all the way up his arms to his chest and over his heart. She looked at his face to see nothing peculiar, except the drool running down his face. _Charming_ she thought to herself with a laugh. She stared at his face for a moment, she stared in concern, but shortly she saw the green light return. It appeared near his heart before it began moving around like a fish in a pond, searching for something to feed on.

'Girl. . .' Marco said, seemingly subconsciously.

'Marco?' she asked in fear.

'War. . . Master. . .' he said weakly.

A moment later, the door parted, and Queen Moon entered with star following behind her.

'The Moon. . . and the Star. . .' Marco said.

'Reym. . . why haunt him?' Queen Moon asked.

'Because. . . he is. . . mine. . .' the light faded and vanished.

Queen Moon stepped forward, she picked up his hands and looked at the marks. She began muttering as she turned to the girls.

'. . . we must. . .' she began, looking concerned, 'talk to ecplisa.'


	5. 5 ICONS

'What's in it for me?' Eclipsa asked as the girls stood around in her room, 'you know Moon, I never asked for anything else for my help but freedom, what's in it for me this time?'

'What do you want?' Queen Moon asked with disgust.

'To go to the gardens,' she began as she took a sip of her tea, 'without the chains.'

'Never.' Moon said with conviction.

'My Queen please, if not for Marco then the safety of your kingdom.' Higgs said with a bow, Moon tried to remain strong, but she sighed and turned to Eclipsa.

'Ok. . . agreed.' Moon said.

'Was it that hard?' Eclipsa asked as she put her tea down, 'so, Marco's corruption is spreading?'

'Yes, it's far beyond our treatment and-' Queen Moon began.

'There's still a part of Reym in him?' she asked, to receive a nod, 'well its simple, the icons you were searching for where part of Reym's personal items. Imbued with hatred, aggression, resent and sadness.'

'But what do we do for Marco?' star asked.

'Well, the items you found before were destroyed yes? All you need to do is destroy the last-' she stopped as a portal opened above the coffee table and a gauntlet fell from it, shortly after Heckapoo.

'Yeah, that ain't happening,' Heckapoo said, taking a seat, 'the insides of the gauntlet are dragon scales, the ore is what happens when obsidian and diamond has a baby.'

'Heckapoo, you can knock.' Eclipsa mused with a laugh.

'Shut it, Moon I can't break it.' she said, stuffing a biscuit in her mouth.

'Maybe if I. . .' Star said, raising her wand.

'No, bad!' Heckapoo shouted, 'the ore and the scales were just a layer, it has been cursed and enchanted to-.'

she stopped as she saw Eclipsa holding the gauntlet in her hand.

'Enchanted so many times,' Eclipsa began as Heckapoo snatched it, 'it has some history, I assume that these items have a part of Reym in them. . . so maybe. . . Reym knew the end was upon him and made himself immortal.'

'How would he do that?' Higgs asked.

'By giving parts of himself to others, the icons were a part of him,' Eclipsa stated, 'they ensnared the users to do his bidding.'

'Marco bonded with the staff, but the gauntlet didn't take him.' Heckapoo stated.

'No, but it did awaken something,' Eclipsa stated, 'now, I think its best you check on him.'

'Why?' Queen Moon asked.

'Because you left a boy and a War Master alone for quite a while.' Eclipsa said as she got to her feet and wandered to the window.

'Come on, we should check on him,' Moon said as Higgs and Star left the room.

'I'll see you there.' Heckapoo said as she opened a portal and jumped through with the gauntlet.

Moon, Star and Higgs were walking through the halls at a face pace, they came around a corner of the hall leading to Marcos room but were stunned as they approached a fire in the hall. They ran forward and turned into Marco's room, Heckapoo stood with an angry expression, holding the gauntlet in her hand and a burnt rope in the other.

'It's too late.' She stated firmly.

'Ok, Heckapoo get after him, well call the guards-' Moon started.

'He opened a portal.' Heckapoo walked over to Queen Moon, 'I have no idea where he went.'

'Well we better start searching, where should we start?' Moon asked.

'Old fortresses and foundries, he could have fled to the "Dark Monastery,"' Heckapoo stated as she walked away, 'I will assemble the commission.'

'Good, Star and Higgs will remain-' Queen Moon began as she searched around herself to find they both vanished.

Star and Higgs were already gone, they fled to the lower levels of the castle where Star showed Higgs her new power. Star hovered before Higgs in her glowing insect form.

'So, wait, you can turn into a giant butterfly?' Higgs asked, as star gave a nod, 'ok, Butterfly Star.'

Star picked up Higgs by the arms and opened a portal. They left the realm of Mewni and appeared in Heckapoo's forsaken dimension, still fields of carcasses strewn across the land. They flew to the dark tower before Star dropped Higgs and landed beside her.

'If he came here, he must have left some clues,' Star stated.

Higgs looked at the ruined structure.

'So many bad memories of this place,' Higgs stated, as she reached for a piece of broken armour, 'I doubt he would have came back here.'

'Well, this is all we got, I have no idea what the "Dark Monastery" is,' Star started as she blasted some debris, 'anyway, if we stayed any longer they would have chained us somewhere we couldn't interfere.'

'We saved Marco once, why won't they let us help again?' Higgs asked.

'in case. . . he can't come back.' Star said coldly.

'We will get him back.' Higgs said reassuringly.

 _We must get him back._


	6. 6 HOMECOMING

In a dimly lit room in an old house, Marco sat wrapped in a blanket, a figure walked in front of him and handed him a cup of tea. She took a seat across from Marco, in the light her aqua hair shone bright.

'sorry, I don't have much else to offer-' she started.

'No,' he said, 'its fine, thanks Kelly.'

'So. . . why did you come to see me?' she asked.

'I. . . needed to get away for a minute,' he started, taking a sip from the tea, 'just away from Star, all those fancy poncy people and-.'

'Higgs?' she interrupted.

'Yes.' He said coldly.

'But why come to me? You could have gone back to earth, couldn't you?' she asked, he simply nodded and took another sip, 'is something wrong?'

'Yes. . .' she leaned further, seeming more interested, 'you heard what happened a year ago?'

'Yeah.' She answered.

'Well, it's not all. . . it's still in me.' He said, slightly shaking.

'Marco,' she started, taking his hand, 'you ran from the right people Marco, go back home.'

'But I can't!' he said with a hint of anger.

'Well, this is beyond my help Marco, so. . . Maybe. . .' she started, looking a bit scared, 'Tom?'

'Why. . . does he seem like a logical choice?' he asked, to which Kelly shrugged.

Elsewhere, Star and Higgs were following a trail through the woods, they marched for nearly a kilometre before the forest around them changed. The green leaves seemed to turn dark, mists rose through the pines and the sky seemed to turn to a light red.

'A Butterfly. . . in my presence,' a cold voice said, 'to what do I owe the pleasure?'

Higgs and Star stood back to back as they searched for the voices owner.

'Calder?' Star asked.

'Yes?' he asked, sinisterly.

'The beast of the hunt?' she called, afterwards the area around them grew dark, and a tall figure in a red cloak emerged, with bright glowing eyes.

'Yes,' he answered, raising his arms, 'I am the hunter in the dark, the great wanderer, the head take-'

'A yes would be fine!' Star interrupted.

'We are searching for Marco Diaz-' Higgs started.

'I am aware, what's in it for me?' he asked, dropping the dark shroud, 'you won't allow me to take the boys head, and I find no joy in that.'

'No, but if you find him. . . you, your ah. . . err-' Star tried to answer him.

'-you would be responsible for finding the War Master, Reym,' Higgs interjected, 'The War Masters Hunter would be an honourable title, wouldn't it?'

The figure stepped back, tossing and turning, considering the title.

'Yes. . . a fine title!' He yelled as he walked down the track the girls came from, 'the hunt is on War Master!'

The hunter started to run, falling on all fours and running like a beast, out of sight as Star and Higgs ran to try and keep up to him.

Meanwhile, Tom was lying down on his bed, just waiting for time to pass by. As a portal opened in his room, Tom merely sighed and sat up, caught off guard by the sight of Kelly and Marco.

'What are you two doing here and. . . why doesn't Marco have a shirt?' he asked in a partially concerned tone.

'We need your help-' Marco began.

'Ok, stop!' Tom said as he raised a hand, 'shirt first because it's hard to focus right now.'

Kelly couldn't help but laugh.

'You didn't have to come with me.' He told her.

'I know. . .' she began, stepping closer, 'but I miss hanging out.'

He couldn't help but blush. Marco was thrown off as a shirt was hurled at his head, throwing him off focus. Marco looked at the light pink shirt, he sighed and put it on.

'Ok, what is it?' Tom asked as he stepped to an Arcade game.

'You saw the marks, they are-' he began.

'Corruption, users of Dark Magic seemed to get the scarring,' he stopped and turned to them, 'Marco, what have you done?'

'I ahh,' Marco sighed realising how pointless lying would be, 'Reym, the War Master inhabited my body, he tried to invade Mewni.'

'I heard there was a war, but I didn't know it was you who led the march,' Tom began as he turned back to his game, 'so what's wrong? Isn't he gone?'

'No,' Marco said coldly, 'he is not.'

Tom turned back, he stepped towards Marco and held out his hands.

'Alright, grab my hands,' Tom said calmly, as Marco hesitated, 'relax. . . although you might need a rabie-shot-'

He stopped as Marco grabbed his hands forcefully as they ignited, Marco twisted Tom's hands as he stepped back, and Tom was forced to take a knee. Tom's eyes faded to a pale white and his skin turned to a lighter red. Marco released Tom and he fell to the floor shaking, he marched to Kelly and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the wall.

'You know. . .' Marco said in a dark and terrifying voice, 'this vessel took you advice, and you brought him to the one being, of dark magic that he could trust.'

His hand tightened around her throat.

'But merely being in the underworld, my birth place. . . gave me control. . . to take his power,' his hand left her throat and she fell to the floor gaging, 'you have my thanks. . . I will not kill you. . . yet.'

'M-marc-co. . .' she gaged.

'I,' he began, as he kneeled close to her, 'am Reym!'

Kelly passed out in the moment and Marco rose. _What have you done!_ Marco internally screamed.

'I attained freedom,' Marcos figure grabbed Kelly by the leg and dragged her out of the room with him.

They left the habitable areas of the castle before coming across a balcony, he let go of her and walked to see a hell scape of buildings and daemons flying around.

'What have they done?' he said out loud, 'my home!'


	7. 7 THE ETERNAL

Higgs and Star were following the Hunter through the wilderness, he led them to an old house before he crouched down and headed in. inside the dark structure he walked around, sniffing and smelling items around the room. Star looked around and found a tuft of aqua coloured hair.

'I think Kelly lives here.' Star announced.

The hunter picked up a cup and saucer on a table, and took a sip.

'Herbal tea,' he said as a sickly tongue slinked out of the hood of his cloak and licked the side of the cup before he brought the cup to his face and bit into it with a clink, 'yep, the human was here, and a girl.'

'Another companion?' Higgs asked.

'Something like that,' star began as she looked around, 'they were close, they really hit it off before. . . never mind.'

'Star, I-' Higgs started before the Hunter head butted the roof.

'Alright, from what I can tell a portal opened in here, the faint smell of ash lingers but I smell Daemon,' he sniffed again, and shortly after gaged, 'yes, a daemon. With no decency to bathe.'

'Tom.' Star said, her figure changed and started to glow, and a portal opened.

Star flew through and Higgs followed, the hunter took another sip of the tea before he scrambled through the portal after them. They emerged to find Star holding Tom on the floor and Higgs at her side.

'He's breathing, but he needs help.' Star said as she opened another portal.

'Get your mother and the commission,' Higgs said as star vanished, 'what now?'

'We find the prey,' he said scrambling to torn clothes, 'yep, no decency!'

Higgs and the Hunter ran through the halls of the castle, they came upon and armoury and armed themselves. Higgs and axe and shield, the Hunter strapped four swords around the cloak. They continued through the castle finding areas on fire, daemons and monster bodies were scattered over the floors. They kept going until they entered a throne room, Marco sat in armour, on a throne expecting them with a green haired figure in a chain beside him.

'You know,' he began, 'this was once my castle, until my ambitions drove me to the surface, I left it in the hands of the Lucitor's as a sign of trust.'

He leaned closer.

'That was a mistake.' He got to his feet and marched forward.

'You killed all those innocent monsters, Marco-!' she began.

'Reym! This is my homeland, this is my fortress,' he began as he stepped down towards them, 'and I'll be damned before I lose my birthplace.'

The Hunter stepped forward, towering over Marco.

'Than damnation is your path!' the Hunter yelled as he rammed Marco back into the throne.

Higgs ran up and cut Kelly free and led her out.

'Go, I'll-!' he stopped as Marco returned and threw a spear at the Hunter as he leapt out of the way.

Marco returned but his form changed as he stepped forward, eyes glowing green as his figure grew to match the Hunters size. The Hunters arms reached out of his cloak and drew swords, but another pair of arms emerged and took the last two. The Hunter charged as Marcos form grew dark, his face shrouded in dark smoke and he caught two of the Hunters swords, but he drove the other ones into his chest. Marco continued to force him back before throwing the Hunter to the back wall.

'I will not be stopped!' Marco said, as the Hunter lifted him off the ground and threw him back.

Marco pulled two swords out of his chest and threw them to the ground. The Hunter ran in, swinging at Marco but the blades merely shattered on impact his armour. The Hunter drew all four arms back and prepared to fight.

'Why don't you join me Hunter?' Marco asked, 'with your aid-.'

'I am not a follower, or a servant.' Hunter said as he charged.

'So be it!' he said as he charged as well.

Elsewhere on Mewni, the magic commission were frantically examining Tom's body. Queen Moon and Heckapoo stepped up to see star.

'He's weak, it appears Reym has taken his power.' Moon stated.

'he should be alright, but we have time to draw up a battle plan.' Heckapoo assured.

'But Higgs doesn't, she's still there!' star shouted, 'if you're not going I am!'

Star marched forward as she opened a portal.

'Star, stop! The commission is with you, but-' Moon stopped as Star raced through the portal, 'Heckapoo, Rhombulus, Omnitraxus! Go, I'll be with you when Tom is stable.'

The three of them followed through Star's portal as Queen Moon stayed behind with Tom, the three of them emerged to find Higgs and Kelly.

'Where is-' Heckapoo started.

'Throne room!' Higgs shouted. The three of them charged in to find Marco throwing the Hunter at Star.

Rhombulus charged in, he shot a blast at Marco encasing him in crystal. Omnitraxus ran in and cover Star and the Hunter, Heckapoo opened a portal as Rhombulus started to push Marco through it. the crystal began to crack, and shortly after it shattered, sending Rhombulus into the back wall. Marco turned to Heckapoo and smiled.

'Hello again. . . old friend.' She charged at him with a hammer and it collided with his form, sending him back.

Omnitraxus ran up and held Marco to the ground as Rhombulus ran up and tried to freeze him again. Marco was only just getting encased before he forced Omnitraxus into the beam and he was frozen instead. Marco got up and dusted off the crystals on his body, Heckapoo ran up again and knocked him back to the wall. Marco fell to his knees on the floor before he looked up.

'Marco?' Heckapoo asked.

'Don't you get it?' he said as he got to his feet, ' I am Reym, The War Master, Eternal.'


	8. 8 FORGOTTEN TIES

Rhombulus charged at Reym but he simply threw him through the wall and out of the structure, Omnitraxus was still frozen in crystal while Heckapoo kept running at him with her hammer before he caught it and pulled her in close. They both fought for control before he used the hammer handle to Knock Heckapoo to the floor and he climbed on top of her.

'Oh, how I despise you, you were the one that slayed me,' He said as he held the hammer handle just above her throat, 'this vessel is. . . conflicted. . . torn between desire, lust. . . and honour.'

He started to tremble before he pushed his lips against hers for half a minute before they parted, she was finally mad enough that she threw him off her and knocked him through a wall.

'That was. . . interesting,' he said as he got to his feet, 'no more resistance, it appears that you will have a purpose for me yet!'

Heckapoo blushed at that comment before her eyes seemed to radiate in pure rage. She charged at him and knocked him through another wall, then another before he fell from the castle to the bedrock plains before it. She leapt down after him and prepared to fight.

'It's hopeless, the Gauntlet might keep you alive but it's not giving you power!' she yelled.

'True merely an item tied to my life force, and my wand was destroyed, splintering my psyche and I can no longer attain my former power. . . but,' he started as he pulled out Star's wand from a pouch on his armour, 'this one will serve me better!'

He held it for a moment before the wand changed to a dark item with a blade at the tip, bat wings on the sides and a dark aqua casing for the body.

'Curious. . . this wand was my flawless creation. . . but this boy. . . this vessel. . . has the same bloodlines as those I made the wand for,' he said, Heckapoo took a moment to contemplate that statement as his cheeks lit into crescent moons, 'I guess I don't need to marry the royal family now!'

He laughed as a continuous blast of dark blue lashed out at Heckapoo, shattering the hammer, and sending her flying back.

'Curious,' he said coldly, 'very curious. . .'

He marched up and dragged Heckapoo back inside the fortress, upon his return to the throne room, he found Higgs and Kelly trying to help the others. He raised his wand ready to blast, before his hand shook.

'Sleep!' he shouted, and a pale blue blast struck the two of them.

 _What have you done?!_ A voice inside spoke up.

'What I had to, they were interfering!' he yelled as he dragged Heckapoo to their side, 'your still in there, pulling me back. . . I won't kill them unless you make me!'

 _How do I know you'll keep your word?!_ It asked again.

'Because, only one has to die. . .' he said before he stepped to the holes in the wall he made, 'and its none of them. . .'

Back on Mewni, Queen Moon stood in the centre of a courtyard, soldiers surrounding her and a portal before her. She stood in her armour, with a serious and fear full expression. She stepped up and walked through the portal, she emerged on the other side to bedrock plains, ahead was a castle fort belonging to the Lucitors. _I'm coming Star_.

Reym sat in the throne room. Heckapoo, Higgs, Kelly and Star were strung up unconscious to pillars.

'How. . . are you hiding. . . information?' he asked himself.

 _I don't know what you're looking for, you've already pried into my privacy_ an internal voice responded.

'Your history. . . your bloodlines. . . you don't know?' he spoke again.

 _No, I don't dude_ it responded. He turned to see Heckapoo waking up, trying to shake loose of the chains, he walked up and stared as she struggled.

'Hell Forged, it's not going to break.' He stated coldly.

'Why keep us alive?' she asked wearily.

'Because, people do a lot of things for those they love,' he said sadistically, before he turned to the hole in the wall, 'she's here. The Moon will shatter, the Star will fade, the War Master rises again.'

He walked to the entrance and left the room, leaving Heckapoo alone, to try and struggle.


	9. 9

Queen Moon watched as a dark figure exited from the fortress and approached her and stopped at the distance. _She will kill you!_ A voice inside told Reym. _Give in!_ is pleaded. Reym raised the wand and it shone with a bright hue. He was about to fire before he lowered it.

'Who is this boy?' he asked, 'what is he?'

'A human, from earth.' She stated.

'No, there is more!' he shouted, raising the wand, 'what are you hiding!'

'Nothing.' She readied herself.

He held the wand high and it began to glow again. He fired a blast which she dodged and charged as her form shifted into something seemingly insect and charged at him and knocked him back. He got to his feet and held the wand high, the blade at the end seemed to extend to the length of a sword.

'No Mercy!' he cried as he charged at her.

In the throne room, Star stirred to find everyone was awake and trying to undo their binds. She saw Heckapoo heating her chains to no avail. Kelly was trying to slip her hands free of the binds, but she stopped and looked to see a key in the distance.

'There!' Kelly pointed with her leg.

'Well, were done.' Heckapoo stated.

'We can't give up, maybe we can-' Higgs started.

'Higgs. . . we can't get out,' Star said plainly, 'I'm sorry.'

They hung in silence for a moment as they were considering accepting this defeat.

'What happened?' Kelly asked.

'we were beaten, then captured.' Heckapoo answered.

'No, what happened to Marco?' she asked.

'Well. . . after you two broke up, Marco kinda wasn't the same,' Star began, 'he was distraught, so I kinda left him alone. . .'

'That explains it,' Heckapoo started, 'he came to me shortly after, but I was still kinda mad about him lying, so then he must have went looking for an adventure of his own.'

'Then he got the map.' Higgs added.

'What map?' Kelly asked

'The map was to some old relic temple, but the map was a lie, it led to the weapon of some genocidal maniac that hates my family.' Star said.

'Oh, we didn't really break up, we never really dated,' Kelly said with a sad expression, 'he started spending time with me and he listened, he sacrificed so much of his time for me, and even when me and Tad started talking, he understood and helped us through it.'

'Aww, you guys are back together? That's great!' Star exclaimed.

'Yeah. . . wait, Tad!' Kelly called.

The top of her hair sprung to life as two eyes appeared and sprouted two little legs.

'Yeah babe?' he asked.

'Tad, please get the key!' she asked.

'Sure thing,' he said running off and grabbing the key, 'wait, why are you all tied up?'

'long story, key!' Star shouted.

Outside the castle, Queen Moon and Reym were battling fiercely, Reym was knocked into the foundations and Queen Moon followed him. She entered the structure to be met with a blast that knocked her back to the bedrock plains.

'Moon! Give up!' he announced as he climbed through the hole, 'the rest of the commission is gone, they are all my prisoners! Surrender and they will live.'

'No!' she said, climbing to her feet, 'if they aren't dead yet it means you have a purpose for them, I will not let them be pawns!'

She flew at him and knocked him back.

'Please, they were always your pawns, always your families!' he rebutted, 'I laid the foundations of your people and I was cast aside.'

'I will not stand for that!' the wand in his hand, cackled in dark light, as his form rose of the ground.

Numerous blasts lashed out at the Queen while she shot blasts to counter, he then raised his wand and fired a continuous blast which she fired blast to counter. The blasts met, and they held each other in a stalemate.

'This will not sway me!' he shouted as the beams intensified.

While the fight outside shook the very castles foundations, Star and the others entered the lower levels of the castle to find the Hunter and Omnitraxus encased in crystal with Rhombulus in a steel box.

'Princess!' Rhombulus called, 'where's the Queen?'

'She's fighting Reym, hang on!' Heckapoo said as she reached up with the key and opened the box.

'Freedom!' Rhombulus cried, as he raised his arms to the sides of his crystal eye and unfroze Omnitraxus and the Hunter.

'The hunt it on!' the Hunter cried.

'We need a plan,' Heckapoo said, 'he draws strength from this world, but he can't raise the dead for there are none. All dead here are inhabited by spirits.'

'So, if we take him to Mewni, he would raise the dead, or basically anywhere inhabited that has a dead population' Star said, 'if we fight him here he would be far more power full but he won't be able to outnumber us.'

'Yeah, but we won't last long against him.' Rhombulus added.

'He told me that Marco was still in there, and he could only control him so long as we weren't in danger,' Heckapoo stated, 'well, let us lead the charge.'

'uh, Moon wouldn't approve. . .' Rhombulus started, 'we can't, she would never-.'

'let us try, he hurt us before, but he never could kill us,' Higgs interjected with a tear running down her face, 'please, we can save him.'

Rhombulus took a moment to consider before groaning.

'Well step in when we need to, keep him distracted and we will strike,' Rhombulus said as he marched out, 'come on you two!'

'I'm normally a lone wolf.' The Hunter remarked.

'Well, now your part of the commission friend.' Omnitraxus said as he dragged him out.

'There was an armoury upstairs, let's get ready,' Star said as she took off.

'He won't kill us, but he will hurt us,' Higgs said to Kelly, 'you two don't need to come.'

'We want to.' Kelly answered.

'Yeah, we gotta save my BF.' Tad answered as they moved upstairs.

'let's go, this will be a heck of a fight.' Heckapoo said as she pulled Higgs with her.

'Heck, what if we can't save him?' she asked.

'Then. . . we don't,' she replied coldly, 'we save everyone else.'

Higgs was struggling, on the verge of tears, she couldn't hide the pain as easy as everyone else. _Please come back Marco_ she pleaded internally. _Please_.


	10. 10

Moon and Reym were holding each other at bay, beams of light lashing out from each of them and colliding in between them. Eventually, Queen Moon was beginning to fall, as her feet were failing to stay grounded, her wings seemed to retract as she turned into her Mewnian self. The beam broke and Reym's beam struck her down.

'All this pain,' he began as he marched towards her, 'all this suffering, because you can't give up!'

Another beam lashed out from his wand towards Moon, but before it struck her a portal opened between the beam and her. Once the beam passed, Star emerged from the portal and charged at Reym knocking him back. He got back to his feet and raised his wand before his arm jerked to the side. _No harm will come to them!_ A voice inside cried.

'Don't. . . worry!' he fired a blast at Star and she managed to dodge it, 'they will live!'

As he got ready to fire another blast, an arrow came through and pierced his arm. Another arrow came through and hit him in the chest, he looked to see a green haired individual firing them.

'Hell Forged weapons? This form will take any damage it can, my magic will-' he was cut off as a hammer knocked him over.

'We get it,' Heckapoo said, 'magic healing!'

He raised his wand at Heckapoo, but Higgs ran up with and axe and swung at his arm.

'Release him!' she yelled.

'No!' he cried as he raised his wand to blast her, but star came through and hoisted him into the air and threw him into the castle, 'persistent. . . brats!'

He got to his feet to find himself in the throne room again, he raised the wand to the roof and blasted it, sending debris falling outward and tumbling down the castles sides.

'Come and get me!' he screamed.

 _I won't let you do this!_ a voice within called.

'Then try!' he yelled.

He shot out again at the walls around the room, clearing away the remains of the structure obstructing his sight. He waited for them a moment, but no one came.

'Where-!' he was cut off as a beam struck him and he was encased in crystal.

The Commission ran in and surrounded him, Star flew above them and opened a portal.

'Push him through!' she shouted.

'But, b-but-!' Rhombulus tried to rebuttal.

'Do it!' she shouted again.

Omnitraxus forced Marco into the portal and he emerged on the other side on some frozen tundra. The crystal cracked and shattered, as Marco stepped about in the snow.

'W-where?' he asked.

 _Wait, is this Antarctica? Wow, no dead humans for miles_ a voice answered.

'What?' he yelled, he turned to see the commission step forward out of a portal.

'You're not in your house anymore sucka!' Heckapoo laughed.

'I watched a documentary on this place,' Star said, 'welcome to the most desolate place on earth!'

'This. . . will not-!' he stopped as Omnitraxus ran up and slammed him to the cold floor.

'Shut up already!' he called as he started beating on him on the floor.

He stopped as a beam of light struck his face and he was sent backwards. Marco got to his feet and shot blasts at the rest of them, sending them scattering.

'No. . . there are dead here. . .' he said as he drove the tip of the wand into the ice in the floor.

The ground cracked as green energy pulsed as the terrain seemed to shift and tumble inward. When the dust settled, the commission stood to see a single human corpse, marching with a sword in hand, beside him was a large polar bear and around them were hundreds of short dark figures, glowing with green light.

'What are these. . .' Heckapoo began to question, 'birds?'

'Aww, he got an army of penguins,' Star remarked, 'but is that really all you got?'

Marco only shrugged.

'They'll do!' he shouted as the dark green mass converged on them.

Rhombulus began crystallising the forms as they charged, Heckapoo put the hammer down on many of them, the Hunter faced the polar bear as it charged at him and he caught it between its jaws. Higgs covered Kelly as she shot arrows into the crowds, Omnitraxus fought off the masses as they climbed all over him, Star was throwing back as many as she could before she got overwhelmed. Heckapoo lost her hammer and was using the gauntlet against them, as she stood back to back with the Hunter as the rest of the commission were being overwhelmed. The hunter stopped and caught Heckapoo's gauntlet hand.

'That item?' he asked.

'It's his, I can't break it so I-' she stopped as the hunter ripped it off her hand.

'War Master!' he called waving it at him, the mass of corpses around them stopped moving.

'My Malice!' he shouted.

'What are you-!' Heckapoo began as he put a hand on her face and held her back.

'This item, it ties you to this child?' he asked, as Reym nodded, 'Good!'

The hunter brought the gauntlet inside the cloak and he bit into the gauntlet, he brought it back out showing half of it was chewed off.

'No!' Marco called.

'Are you kidding me!' Heckapoo yelled.

The hunter was about to bite into it again, but a blast knocked him over, Marco leapt at the Hunter but he leapt out of the way, as Marco was preparing to pounce an arrow flew up and struck his chest. Kelly shot another arrow out as Higgs ran to the Hunter, she ran past him and threw her axe at Marco. The hunter ran up to pull the mass of corpses holding Star down off her. Once free she flew into the air and began blasting the masses overwhelming the rest of the commission.

'Star!' Higgs yelled, 'Get the hunter out of here, he can destroy the gauntlet!'

Star nodded and opened a portal under the Hunter, he fell through and star followed, and the portal vanished. Higgs turned back to see Marco marching to her.

'Marco please!' she cried, 'If you can hear me please come bac-'

'He can hear you!' he yelled, holding the blade of the want at Higgs, with the tip piercing into her chest, 'but he. Cant. help you!'

Higgs stepped back, she fell to the floor, breathing heavily. _No! I am not letting you hurt another soul!_ A voiced called.

'I'd like to see you try-' he stopped as he realised the blade of the wand was driven into his own chest, 'oh, your a poor fool, your emotions may give you power, but it's hardly enough-!'

He couldn't finish as the want shot a blast up at his face.

'I'm. . . taking. . . control!' he yelled, 'No! you can't!'

He continued to struggle with himself, fighting for control as his body twisted, around them the masses fell limp and lifeless as the green light in them faded. Marco fell limp before he sprung to his knees before he stood up shaking and he ran up to Higgs.

'No! Higgs please!' he called.

 _Its hopeless, love never lasts!_ A voice called.

'It can!' he cried with tears streaming down his face.

 _Poor boy, you don't even know who you love!_ The voice called. Marco pulled the wand up and held it to her chest.

'Live!' he yelled, 'Higgs. . . Live!'

His hand shook as his cheeks lit up with crescent moons _._

'I. . . summon the powers of. . . right and wrong. . .' he began, 'give. . . me power. . . over death for my life ill surely give. . . for I will trade my heart for hers to save my dear for whom I love, take my life and give her mine. . . let the darkness see the light!'

 _What have you done! Our life forces a tied, your giving her my immortal life and your own! When the gauntlet is broken we will both die!_ The voice boomed as Higgs's body rose off the ground and hovered, as light circled her, tying Marco to her.

'I am ok with that. . .' he dropped the wand and let the light wrapped around him, sapping all essence of strength and he fell to the cold ground.

'M-marco? Marco!' Higgs yelled as she ran to his side, 'Marco, what did you do!?'

'He. . . gave. . . away. . . our life force. . .' he said wearily in a familiar tone.

'Reym!' she said, as she grabbed the wand and it transformed in a dark blue item with coloured sword hilt.

'listen. . . girl!' he began, 'your friend is. . . dying, the only way to save him. . . is to save the gauntlet!'

'Heckapoo!' Higgs called.


	11. Chapter 11

Star and the Hunter stood atop the tower which stood where once was the Forge, she stood there waiting while the Hunter was readying to take a bite out of the gauntlet. But before he did a portal opened and Heckapoo leapt through.

'Stop!' she shouted.

'What?!' star shouted.

'Marco is dying, if you destroy it he dies!' she shouted at the two of them, while the Hunter slowly brought the gauntlet closer to his face, 'hey!'

'Clearly you are confused.' He stated.

Shortly after, the commission walked through the portal, pushing Marco through it.

'What are you doing!' Star yelled.

'He lost his powers, he can't do anything,' Heckapoo reassured him as he fell to his knees, 'now, what did you tell us?'

'Alright, that girl I almost killed. . .' he nodded at Higgs, 'she has taken from me my power, and my immortality, me and the vessel are tied, destroy the gauntlet and we are severed. He will die.'

They stood there a moment before, Star stepped forward.

'I'm not buying it,' Star said as she stepped forward, 'release him!'

'he will die!' he yelled.

'Release him!' she shouted.

'Star, he-' Higgs began.

'Hunter!' she ordered, and he lifted the gauntlet to his hood.

'No, please!' he pleased, 'I. . . am defeated! Please. . . I don't want to die again! It's cold and its. . . dark! Please don't send me back!'

'Then release him!' she ordered.

A moment passed before he closed his eyes with a sigh, his eyes took on a green hue, his body fell limp to the stone floor and Higgs moved to his side. A moment later, among the rubble a body emerged with glowing eyes at it marched forward.

'It's done!' it shouted.

Star stood up and prepared to attack, as the rest of the commission did the same, but suddenly, Marco reached up and snatched Star's wand from Higgs and aimed it at the corpse.

'I parted, leaving my strength! You can't-!' he began.

'I call. . . the darkness unto me. . .' Marco began as his cheeks began to glow, 'from the deepest deaths of earth and sea. . . from ancient evils un awoken. . . break the one who can't be broken. . .'

'to blackest night I pledge my soul. . .' he continued as his eyes began to glow, 'and crush my heart to burning coal to summon forth a deathly power to see my hated soul devoured!'

'No-!' Reym yelled, as a large blast engulfed his corpse, obliterating it completely, as Hunter consumed the last of the gauntlet.

Marco's arm fell limp, as his body fell back into Higgs's arms, as others gathered around. The Commission rushed to help, but Marco was nearly gone. His mind was gone in a completely different place.

'Where am I?' he asked.

'The Dead World.' a sinister voice answered, Marco turned and saw a figure clad in armour similar to the set he wore but his head was covered in scars.

'I'm dead?' he asked in a panic.

'No, not yet, our spirits are parting, you are merely seeing me off, something else is keeping you alive,' he began, as his form seemed to begin to fall apart and degrade in front of Marco, 'why would you do this? why give up immortality?'

'Because,' he began, 'she's worth it.'

'Oh, how sweet and sentimental!' he said sarcastically, 'I've pryed into your mind and you wanna know what I found?! You have no idea what love is! Your conflicted between so many that you can't even decide whom you love! So, answer me, who or what is it you want!'

'I don't know. . .' he said, as the form of Reym began to vanish completely.

'Then. . . there. . . is no. . . lo-' Reym's form vanished, disappeared like dust in the wind as Marco stood there a moment before he fell, falling even further into darkness before he awoke into his body.

He was somewhere bright, light seemed to separate the room as he laid in a bed among rows of others. He looked to the side to see Tom in the bed next to him, he tried to talk but he couldn't. he looked around to see others in beds but no doctors from what he could tell. He stared at the ceiling architecture for what seemed like hours, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. The light faded and the room grew dark, as Marco couldn't sleep as he feared something was to come. Marco heard the distant sound of doors opening and he turned to see a dark outline approaching.

'I'm surprised,' She said, 'from what I heard I could only assume you read my chapter. . . you managed to successfully kill an entity that was un-killable.'

'E-Eclipsa?' Marco asked faintly.

'Yes, who else could save the young man who killed himself,' She said as she marched up to him, 'I'm surprised your alive. . . but you are just full of surprises, I took a long look into you families blood lines and I found something very interesting. . . but I think I will save it.'

She reached into the bed and took his hand in hers, showing the matching corrupt marks but she began to squeeze his hand and dig her nails into the marks.

'Get well soon, we have a lot to talk about when your ready,' she said with a smile before leaving, 'so much, apostle.'

The doors closed with a loud click and Marco was left to contemplate what she said. _Eclipsa was talking. . . about what Reym said. . . what the hell is happening!_ He said with a groan as he tried to sit upright, but fell back coughing until sleep took him.

In the following days, Marco was upright and walking around the Castle. He and Tom entered the eating hall where groups of people were consumed in conversation. Star sat by Higgs as they sat chatting, the entire commission was assembled at the end of the hall before Omnitraxus and Rhombulus.

'and again. . . I am really sorry.' Marco told Tom as he helped him to a seat.

'Marco. . . just stop!' Tom yelled softly, 'believe me, errant souls are dangerous and I knew you weren't In control of your body, just. . . be quiet, okay?'

'Ok.' Marco stated firmly.

'. . . and the rest of the High Commission has agreed to it of course and. . . we would like to offer you a part in it, what do you say?' Omnitraxus asked the hunter.

'I am not normally a pack hunter. . . but perhaps a new prey may be of interest.' The hunter said, as he reached over to the food on the table.

Marco marched past them and headed to the royal table at the far end of the room, he approached Queen Moon who sat there watching his every move.

'Your majesty I-' he stopped as the Queen raised her hand.

'Marco Diaz, you are here by pardoned of all crimes committed on your behalf,' she stated calmly, 'but. . . don't go looking for trouble, would you?'

Marco nodded as he marched off to see Heckapoo sitting alone, digging into a leg of meat.

'Heckapoo, I'm sorry,' he began, 'I. . . I don't know. . . I don't- can you please stop eating!'

'Why?' she said as she looked up at him with a smirk, 'all is forgiven Marco, I admit I have had my fair share of skeletons in closets, so you don't need to explain anything. . . also. . .'

She began as she leaned across the table towards him.

'Besides this experience gave me some insight,' she began as Marco gulped, 'look I won't tell anyone, the truth is Reym wouldn't be the one to lie like that so what he said was true. . . so I would say. . .'

She began as she leaned even closer before she brought her hand to the back of Marco's head and held it there. Marco was beginning to panic from what Heckapoo was doing at the time, but he turned his attention to the smoke coming from the back of his head.

'Your sweet flesh wad, too sweet.' She concluded with as she tucked back into the leg of meat.

After that ordeal, Marco was marching up to Star and Higgs but as he saw Kelly march up to meet him he started to slow down in pace until he stopped. Marco took a breath and turned to try and preoccupy himself. He looked around for a minute before he saw Eclipsa entering the hall, she took notice of his gaze and smiled deviously. She stopped as she stared at him and put a single figure to her lips and blew. _When will my life be boring again. . . I miss it being boring. . ._


End file.
